


Kissing This and That of You

by prouvaireafterdark



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, POV Michael Guerin, Shameless Smut, a hint of, alex + body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Every inch of Alex is beautiful, but there’s something about the way the muscles of his upper back bunch up when he’s getting fucked that makes Michael wish he was an artist.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	Kissing This and That of You

**Author's Note:**

> After over a month, I come bearing a tiny bit of smut that may or may not have been inspired by some of Tyler’s thirst traps and also [this poem](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/1590/i-like-my-body-when-it-is-with-your/) by E. E. Cummings. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Every inch of Alex is beautiful, but there’s something about the way the muscles of his upper back bunch up when he’s getting fucked that makes Michael wish he was an artist.

He’s perfect like this, on his hands and knees with his back bowed toward the mattress, his thighs spread wide and trembling with the effort of holding himself up after Michael’s kept him on the edge for so long. He’s wound tight as a bowstring, his skin flushed and glistening with sweat, and, _God_ , what Michael wouldn’t give to be able to show him just how gorgeous he is right now.

Michael watches him, entranced by the way Alex’s muscles flex and his fingers tense around the bars of their headboard as he uses whatever leverage he can get to fuck himself back on Michael’s cock. His eyes slide hungrily down the knots of his spine, and when he finally reaches the spot where they’re joined, Michael can’t resist spreading Alex’s cheeks with one hand to get a better view.

“ _Fuck_ , look at you,” he groans, watching his cock disappear inside of Alex again and again, his rim stretched wide and gripping him tight.

The spell is broken when Alex moans his name, and he looks up to find Alex staring back at him over his shoulder, his eyes dark and needy. Michael can just make out the purple mark he’d sucked into the soft skin of his throat the night before, and his full bottom lip, bitten red and shining in the lamplight, is just begging for a taste.

Michael shifts to cover Alex’s back, his cock sliding deeper inside him in a slow, agonizing press. Alex groans against his mouth when Michael pulls him into a kiss, one hand braced against the mattress and the other cradling his cheek. It only lasts for a moment, the angle too awkward for much more, but Alex looks absolutely wrecked when he pulls away.

“ _Michael_ ,” he whines, and the edge of desperation in his voice is hard to miss.

“Shh, I’ve got you, ‘Lex,” Michael assures him as he leans down to kiss the flushed skin of Alex’s shoulder, tasting salt as he opens his mouth and sinks his teeth in just a little. He slips his right hand under Alex’s body, sliding across the taut skin of his belly to wrap around his leaking cock. “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment, but do NOT repost it to another site! Didn't think that was a thing I needed to say, but apparently people are trash 🙃
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
